We're The Winchesters
by teamfreewill1967
Summary: This is a short version of the Winchesters story. Please let me know if i should continue and any feed back would be great! (I do not own Supernatural or these Characters all rights go to Warner Bros and the CW i merely put the story into my own words) Please Enjoy!


SUPERNATURAL

Every Journey Has A Story And This Is The Winchester's A Tale Of Two Brothers

Character information:

Dean Winchester born on January 24th 1979

Samuel (Sam) Winchester born on May 2nd 1983 

Sam was named after Mary's Father Samuel Campbell Dean was named after Mary's Mother Deana Campbell

(Yes he was named after a girl)

Their mother, Mary Winchester, was killed on November 2nd, 1983 by a fire… or so they thought, on Sammy's six month birthday in his nursery.

As time went on, the boy's father, John Winchester slowly started to discover that it wasn't a fire that killed Mary but a yellow eyed demon named Azazel.

So John devoted his and his son's lives to finding the thing that killed his wife and their mother.

John trained the young boys for combat teaching them how to use every weapon possible and teaching them how to kill anything paranormal. Teaching the boys as he went along, still learning things himself from other hunters. Things such as killing ghosts with salt and burning the remains, or for demons you do an exorcism, and well, that just sends them back to hell, it doesn't kill them. And of course they give him advice which he gives to his sons like, "What's dead should stay dead".

Growing up Sam never wanted this life, he always wanted to go to school and become a lawyer, he never really got a long with John because of that. When Sam turned 18 he applied for Stanford and got accepted. The day he left for Stanford he and his father, John, got in a huge fight and Sam stormed out leaving Dean and the life of a hunter behind. In the years after, John would stop by the school from time to time just to check up on little Sammy without him knowing of course. Then Dean and John would hunt anything paranormal they could find while searching for Yellow Eyes. On October 26th 2005, John goes missing while on a hunt in Jericho California. A few days later on October 30th, Dean goes to his little brother, Sammy, who he hasn't seen or spoken with for two years to ask for help and discovers he's living the life every hunter dreams of. He's going to school and is happy with his beautiful girlfriend, Jessica Moore. Dean explains to Sam everything their father was up to, like what he was hunting and all the disappearances that have happened. Sam agrees to go with Dean but only for a few days, as he has to get back early Monday morning to catch an interview for a law school. Even though Dean wasn't happy about that he was just glad he got to go on another hunt with Sammy just like old times.

Away they went in the 1967 Chevy Impala passed down from father to son, Dean's prized possession, his baby. Arriving in Jericho they stopped by John's motel room and discover he hasn't been there in days and he has left everything behind, including his journal, which he never goes anywhere without. Inside the boys discover coordinates to a small town in Colorado, but Sam refuses to go because of his interview so Dean drops him off at home and says goodbye. As Dean drives away he has a weird feeling, so he turns the beloved Impala around and heads back to Sam's place. He hears Sam screaming, busts down the door to Sam's room with flames everywhere and looks up and sees Jessica pined to the ceiling dripping blood. He pulls Sam outside and calls 911. Minutes later they arrive and put the fire out. It was a huge de je vue for the boys, that's exactly how their mother, Mary, died and how Dean had to carry Sam out of the burning house, So they knew what killed Jessica, it was the same thing that killed Mary. The only problem was finding it…

After that Sam dropped everything and hit the road with Dean to find their father and continue the hunt for what killed their mother and now Jess. Days before Jessica's death Sam started having dreams exactly how it happened, but he couldn't make heads or tales of it.

On September 27th 2006, John gets kidnapped by a an annoying demon named Meg. She agrees to let him go, in exchange for the colt (Made by Samuel Colt in 1861), which the boys now have and they say this gun can kill anything including the devil himself. (little did they know it can kill anything except for lucifer and four other unknown creatures). So of course everyone is trying to get their hands on it. They trick Meg and grab John and get out of dodge. A little way down the road a huge semi truck crashes into them leaving the end result not good. The truck driver was possessed by the demon Meg. The boys and their father are rushed to the hospital. Sam and John are the only ones who are conscious.

Where Dean, as he tries to find Sam and his father, discovers he is in fact a disembodied spirit. He discovers Sam in a hospital room where Dean's body lies comatose. The prognosis is not good the doctor tells Sam they don't think Dean will survive. Sam leaves the room to go tell their father John they both break down in tears. John knows he has to do something. When Sam isn't looking John slips down to the basement of the hospital and starts doing a summoning ritual to summon the Yellow Eyed Demon after a little of waiting he shows up and as much as john wants to kill him he can't he tells Azazel that he want to make a deal with him he will give him the colt and his soul for him to save his sons life that is an offer that he can not refuse so the deal is made. John goes back to his room then Dean wakes up and goes to his fathers side just in time for john to whisper something in Deans ear he said that he would have to kill Sammy if he couldn't save him first seconds later john dies Sam runs in to his room screaming for help but atlas its to late thus the boys have lost yet another parent….

One week later the boys are still staying at their uncle Bobby's house (who is also a hunter) ever since their fathers death all that dean could do is be outside working on The Impala by himself because it was destroyed by the car wreck that was his way of dealing of his fathers death. The Impala is so important to dean after all his father gave it to him. The boys knew that they couldn't bring their father back and it was just tearing them apart knowing their father was in hell and they couldn't do anything about it. So now all they could do was just continue hunting and now finding the colt all over again. Dean knew deep inside that their father died because of him and Sam knew that it was just killing him to see his brother suffer like that if only Sam knew the other half of what Dean was dealing with carrying around the burden of what their father told him before he died on how he might have to kill little Sammy if he couldn't save him first. As the years went by the boys were still together still "Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business" with the occasional help of Bobby Singer of course.

On May 2nd 2007 Sam gets kidnapped by Yellow Eyes because ever since Jess died he's been having these nightmares that have been coming true (basically he's been seeing the future when ever it involves Yellow Eyes) and while he's there he gets stabbed Dean is just in time to catch him and he slowly dies in his brother's arms. Dean is so upset that he does the same thing his father did to save his life. Dean drives to a crossroad and summons a Crossroad Demon to make a deal the demon comes and Dean explains Sam's dead and he will do anything to save him the demon agrees to help him she will save Sam's life and in return she will give Dean one year to live then he will be sent to hell. Dean agrees with it and they both part their separate way. Dean rushes back to Sam and he is awake with no knowledge of him ever dying and Dean just goes a long with it. A few weeks later Sam finds out what he did from Bobby and Sam is devastated but Dean told Sam he couldn't do anything about it because if he did the deal would be off and Sam would die for good. So they just keep hunting after that's all they can do once again. A few weeks later they hear Yellow Eye's plan to open the gate of hell so they track down when and where they arrive at a graveyard where they see Azazel he uses the colt to open the door to hell the boys try and stop him but atlas it is to late. A lot of black smoke comes out of the gate then John the boy's father appears he made it out he took the colt and tossed it to Sam he waste at nothing to pull the trigger he shoots and hits him finally he's dead after all these years John gives his sons a proud look and a beam of light comes from the sky down on John and he disappears after 12 months (120 years Theirs a huge time deference) of being in Hell he is finally in heaven with his wife Mary. The boys are so relieved the big hunt/revenge is over. As soon as Azazel died Sam Stopped having Vision. Now they must track down the hundreds of demons that escaped which isn't going to be easy… As time gets closer to Dean due date they find out that a demon named Lilith hold Dean's contract as well as everyone's contract so they attempt to track her down and try and get out of Dean's deal. Little did they know that Lilith was one of the most powerful demons ever.

It is now Dean's last day on earth and they have found Lilith, but at the end of the day it didn't really matter because Lilith won. The Hellhounds came for Dean they were just tearing him apart and Sam couldn't do anything about it, except look away and not watch his brother being tortured and screaming for his life. After a while it stops and he knows his brother is dead he picks up his brothers body and carry's him out side and drives him to bobby's they bury Dean in Pontiac Illinois. Then Bobby and Sam go their separate ways and they leave it at that…

Exactly six months later on Thursday September 18th 2008Dean awakens in a pine box under ground where he was buried six months ago he breaks loose and heads to Bobby's. Bobby can't believe his eyes but before they can have a big family reunion Bobby has to make sure its really Dean with a few tests like holy water to make sure he's not a demon and silver to make sure he's not a shape shifter ether which he is not its really him Bobby is thrilled but confused on how he got out of the pit. They go and track down Sam who is stay a few miles away from where Dean was buried so they think he made a deal with a demon which he didn't so the three boys have a big hunters family reunion. But that big question still hangs in the distance who or what raised him from hell and why. A few days later Dean and Bobby decide to summon the thing and a guy appears in a Suit, Trench Coat and a blue tie on back wards Dean asks who he is and he says "My Name Is Castiel I Am An Angel Of The Lord. I'm The One Who Griped You Tight And Raised You From Perdition"

Dean had always thought their where no such thing as angels. Dean says "why would god want to save me?"

"He has big plans for you Dean" Castiel Reply's. Dean is just so confused at this point he's speechless. Months after Castiel stay's with them kind of like a guardian angel. Like they call him he comes that sort of thing but they only call if they are in trouble in need of help or advice and have no where else to turn to like if Bobby doesn't know if he's busy or something like that. (In my opinion they can give the poor angel a break sometimes) but it's not up to me. As time goes on the boys discover from Castiel that they are Vessels. Dean is the Vessel for The Archangel Michel and Sam is the Vessel for Lucifer. "As it is in heaven so it shell be on earth" Dean (Michel) the big brother always does what daddy says always says trying to be the good son and Sam (Lucifer) the little brother rebellious of daddy's plans doesn't want anything to do with the family. It is now they realize the Apocalypse is looming around the corner and for it to start Michel and Lucifer must take their Vessels which they cannot do with out permission in other words their out of luck cause the Winchester boys are not giving up that easily. If they where to say "YES" their bodies will be taken over and they would have to fight each other to the death destroying the world in the process so saying "YES" is not an option at all. As time counts down to the apocalypse the Winchester boys have a plan of course a long side with Bobby and Castiel their plan is for Sam to say yes to Lucifer and then find a way to get control of his body (which is impossible) and jump back in the pit and then lock it the door to hell leaving Sam inside with all the demons he's killed which will be happy to see him. As much as Dean hates the idea so much he knows theirs no other way out so he agrees to go a long with it but first they have to track down the four horse-men Death, War, Pestilence And Famine and get their rings and once they have all of them it greats like a key and it opens a door to hell. It wasn't easy finding them but they did. It is now the finale day everything's about to go down. they arrive at their destination they find Lucifer and Sam says yes the transition happens but Sam couldn't gain control it was to late…

Castiel tells Dean their might be another way that the battle will start at a graveyard in Lawrence Kansas where the boys where born to the place where it all began and now where it must end. Dean got their by morning he headed straight there. Michael (Adam) and Lucifer (Sam) were already their and about to start he made it just in time he wanted to try and get through to Sammy but Michael wouldn't let him so Castiel show's up with Bobby and take's care of him he sent him back to heaven that would by them a little time then Lucifer turns around and explodes Castiel into pieces and kills bobby Dean keeps trying to get threw to Sammy but he's to far gone Lucifer is beating Dean to death very slow (with Sam watching of course) as Lucifer is about to throw the final punch that would end Dean's life he look's in to the Impala behind Dean's bloody body with him saying "its okay little brother I'm right here I won't leave you" memories come flooding back to Sam all the good times they had in that car with his brother and father how it would be their roof over their head weeks at a time where they were never in fact homeless. Just those small moment's whether it was bonding or hugging his big brother Sam has gained control of his body he hugs his brother and tells him "its going to be okay" Sam turn around and Michel appears telling Sam not to do it but the gate to hell is open and Sam doesn't know how long he will be able to hold on Sam goes for it taking Michel with then the gates close. Dean is left all beaten up and bloody heart broken that Sammy is gone from behind him Castiel appears looking good as new he touches Dean's forehead and in a instant he looks good as new to he then goes over to Bobby and does the same Bobby is alive and well Dean asks Castiel how he is alive after something like that he explains it was an act from God and leaves it at that. Before all this happen Dean had promised Sam that he would go and live a normal life with an old Girlfriend of his and her son willing to take him back (I still believe it's Dean's son…But it's not) so Dean did just that. Later that night Sam appears on the street corner mysteriously freed from hell. He sees Dean having diner with his new family he doesn't have the heart to pull him away from every hunter's dream life so Sam just walks away leaving Dean happy.

One year later Sam show's up at Dean's they have a quick Happy heartfelt reunion then Dean wonders who pulled Sam from the pit they can't get a hold of Castiel to ask him so they have no idea. Dean says goodbye to Lisa and Ben Leaving them and him Heart broken but he is just so happy to be hunting again with his brother but Dean can't help but notice something different in Sammy he's just not the same. Finally they get a hold of Castiel and sees it to he decides to test a theory he has he reaches his hand into Sam's body and feels around while Sam is screaming his lungs out he takes his hand out and tells them he's Soulless Sam Soul is still in the gage with Lucifer so who ever pulled him out forgot that one minor detail. So Dean made it his life's goal to get his brother's soul back which isn't going to be easy (like everything else they do) but somehow they managed.

Should i continue?


End file.
